Interlocking modular mats serve a useful purpose. They allow a custom sized mat to be quickly constructed. Current interlocking modular mats have interlocking studs and stud receptacles. Modular mats can be connected to each other by inserting the studs of one mat into the stud receptacles of another mat. Once the custom sized mat is constructed there is a need for borders and corners which can be cost effectively manufactured and securely attached to the mat.
The present invention provides a mat perimeter system comprising a mat module, a connector, a resilient border and a resilient corner which can be cost effectively manufactured. The mat modules, connectors, borders and corners can be tightly secured to each other. The connection strength is further increased by the use of interlocking lips and lip recesses.